Countdown
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: A countdown of their lives from 100 to 1 Kit/Olaf


**Authors Note**

**This is my first ASOUE fic and** **I'm very excited. I love the ship Kitlaf**.

100 times he looked at her before saying hello

99 years he wanted to be with her

98 dollars he spent buying her the perfect Valentines day gift

97 times her brothers tried to forbid her from seeing him

96 times she'd yelled at them for trying to keep him away from her

95 times he'd kissed her before saying I love you

94 times they'd talked on the phone before he called her his girlfriend

93 times she'd squealed after they got off the phone

92 times her parents argued with the principal to change her schedule so that they wouldn't have classes together

91 times they'd skipped classes together

90 times he'd cursed her parents out for not trusting him

89 times she'd mumbled about him in her sleep

88 times he'd turned girls down for her

87 times Esme tried to convince him to leave her

86 times he considered it but decided she meant to much to him

85 pages he went through trying to write her a love note

84 minutes it took her to find the perfect dress to impress him.

83 times they'd discussed their future together

82 times he stroked her hair until she fell asleep

81 she'd yelled at her parents for judging him based on his parents

80 times he'd yelled at his parents for judging her based on her parents

79 times he'd come to her bloody after his parents beat him

78 times he asked her if they could at least try

77 times she said no because she didn't want to risk getting pregnant

76 times her classmates asked her if they had done it yet

75 times she'd said no

74 people at her fourteenth birthday party

73 times she'd thanked him for his present

72 times he lied to her saying he was staying at VFD despite what his parents wanted

71 times she thought he was telling the truth

70 times they fought after she learned the truth

69 minutes of class he spent staring at her

68 minutes of class she spent ignoring him

67 times he'd wondered why she looked queasy when she asked to go to the bathroom in class

66 times he apologized to her

65 times she didn't accept it

64 seconds until she would find out if she was pregnant

63 seconds he spent in shock after she told him she was

62 minutes it took for him to realize she means to much to him to leave her

61 times she'd asked him to stay

60 times he'd asked her to leave

59 days it took for them to compromise

58 days until they were going to run away together

57 times Beatrice yelled at her not to go

56 minutes her parents spent explaining to her would what happen if she didn't get an abortion

55 seconds until he was coming to get her

54 minutes they spent on a train away to their new life

53 dollars is what they had to live off of

52 minutes she cried when she found out her parents had died

51 million dollars they had left her in the will

50 outfits they bought for the baby

49 times they practiced the drill for when she was gonna go into labor

48 hours of labor

47 different names before they decided on Morgan

46 letters his parents sent him trying to get him to mutiny

45 times he refused

44 times he had punched other men for hitting on Kit

43 times he tried to to get her to say Dada

42 times she had failed

41 days they spent trying to have another

40 times they failed

39 fires he set before dealing guilty

38 times he'd lied to her about where he was going

37 times she'd yelled at him before collapsing in his arms to cry

36 hours of labor for the second one

35 names they went through before deciding on Tera

34 he'd denied that Tera looked like his mother

33 years of marriage before she found out the truth

32 seconds it took for them to sign the divorce papers

31 times he'd heard that she was going back to VFD

30 times she'd heard that he was a villain now

29 days until her and Dewey's wedding

28 times he'd gotten drunk and slept with Esme to try to forget about Kit

27 he laughed as Tera flung mash potatoes at Esme

26 children biological, adopted, and surrogate he and Kit had had together

25 times he reassured her that Dewey would never find out

24 times she crawled to him on the bed, smirked, and said "Dewey will never know"

23 days Dewey was going on his business trip and Olaf had Kit and the kids all to himself

22 seconds it took for the stick to show that she was pregnant

21 times they'd discussed how she was going to divorce Dewey

20 minutes he spent yelling at her for cheating on him

19 times he questioned if the baby was his

18 minutes she spent explaining to him that she was going back to Olaf

17 times Beatrice tried to convince her to go back to Dewey

16 of those conversations he listened to

15 matches he gave his children and told them to burn her house down

14 million was how much he was taking from those Baudelaire brats so that he could run away with Kit

13 books he realized Lemony was going to write

12 times he'd talked to her on the phone at night

11 times he reassured her that Esme was just a pawn in his little game

10 years later they were raising their daughter Beatrice and other kids in secret

9 times she'd put the phone to her stomach so he could talk to his baby while he was away

8 times she'd come and secretly hooked up with him while he was chasing the orphans

7 miles she drove the orphans to the hotel while feeling bad with what they were going through

6 seconds she spent regretting leaving Dewey when they told her he was dead

5 times she smiled at him secretly while he was caring her

4 minutes she spent pushing out their daughter

3 hours they spent pretending to be dead

2 days they spent paddling back to land

1 time they sat one the couch looked at all of their children, hugged each other, and didn't regret anything in their past

"I love you Olaf Johnson" Kit said and smiled.

"I love you too" Kit Snicket.


End file.
